streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Balrog
:Para el luchador armado con una garra llamado '''Balrog' en la versión original, ver la página Vega.'' ---- |gustos = Mujeres, bourbon whiskey, dinero, ganar, hacer trampa. |no le gusta = Pescado, aritméticas, esforzarse, Vega, Chun-Li. |rivales = Chun-Li, Dudley, Birdie , Vega, F.A.N.G, Necalli, Urien, Juri, Zangief, Ibuki, R. Mika, Ed , Gen , Fei Long , Yoshimitsu & Raven |aficiones = Apostar |movimientos = Wild Smash Dash Low Upper Gigaton Blow Crazy Buffalo Dash Ground One-Two Violent Buffalo Dirty Bull KKB Crazy Rush }} |alineamiento = Neutral malvado |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = Ricardo Brust (México) Juan Carlos Gustems'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=1208 (España) 'Marcos Patiño (México) Pedro Ruiz (Argentina) Miguel Ángel Jenner (España) (Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li) Juan Carlos Tinoco (México) }} |act voz-jap = Jōji Nakata Tomomichi Nishimura Kōichi Yamadera Sōnosuke Nagashiro '''Satoshi Tsuruoka' |act voz-eeuu = Joe Romersa Paul Dobson Bob Carter |act cap mov = |act reales = Grand L. Bush Michael Clarke Duncan }} Balrog, llamado o Mike Bison originalmente en Japón, es un personaje de la saga Street Fighter. Debutó en el videojuego Street Fighter II exclusivamente como uno de los personajes jefes secundarios, aunque en las versiones posteriores aparecería como personaje disponible. Apariencia Balrog es un luchador corpulento y muy musculoso, viste con una camiseta y shorts de combate de boxeo azules, botas de boxeo negras, y un par de guantes de boxeo de púgil rojo. Su peinado se compone de cabello corto en lo que parece ser trenzas en peinado ancho, posee labios grandes y nariz achatada y unos ojos con iris muy pequeños, y que a menudo parecen mirar a dos lados distintos como pasa con algunas bestias salvajes. El cabello es similar al corte de cabello del luchador en quien se habría inspirado, Mike Tyson. En las ilustraciones japonesas aparece su nombre original 'M. Bison' y se puede ver en la tira de tela de su pantalón, aunque por lo general es retirado cuando estas ilustraciones se publican fuera de Japón. En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, aparece la palabra 'Champion' (campeón) en su lugar. Cambio de nombre Cuando el videojuego Street Fighter II fue publicado en occidente, Capcom temía la posibilidad de una demanda por parte de Mike Tyson, ya que su personaje tenia una imagen y un nombre que suenan muy similar al del boxeador estadounidense. Además, cuando los diseñadores presentaron el videojuego en al departamento de marketing de Capcom USA, éste decidió cambiarle el nombre. Decidieron entonces rotar los nombres de tres de los cuatro personajes jefes de la siguiente manera:: * El boxeador llamado 'M. Bison' originalmente en Japón, es renombrado como 'Balrog' en occidente. * El torero/asesino español llamado 'Balrog' originalmente en Japón, es renombrado como 'Vega' en occidente. * El malvado dictador y jefe de Shadaloo llamado 'Vega' originalmente en Japón, es renombrado como 'M. Bison' en occidente. Personalidad Balrog es un pugilista malvado, tramposo, arrogante, frívolo y egoísta que posee un deseo insaciable de dinero. Sus principales razones y motivaciones para unirse a Shadaloo y M. Bison en toda la saga Street Fighter han sido siempre la de alcanzar la mayor riqueza, toda la fama y gloria que pueda. Balrog se vale de esta única motivación para realizar todo tipo de delitos. Balrog no conoce el honor. A pesar de ser un respetado y gran boxeador una vez, Balrog ha amañado sus peleas y hecho trampas durante estas, en casi todas las ocasiones (esto es fácilmente comprobable echando un vistazo a sus técnicas que incluyen, un cabezazo y un pisotón para detener al rival, ambos ilegales en el boxeo), e incluso mató accidentalmente a uno de sus rivales una vez. Balrog demuestra no ser muy inteligente. Es por eso que cuando M. Bison se creía muerto después de los acontecimientos de Street Fighter Alpha 3 y el papel de líder de la organización cayó sobre él, esta se derrumbó inmediatamente, lo que le obligó a trabajar como seguridad en los casinos y otros lugares sólo para salir adelante. Biografía Trasfondo Tras una infancia de pobreza, Balrog fue una vez campeón de mundial del boxeo y una estrella cuya carrera llegó a lo mas alto. Desgraciadamente para el, se le prohibió el boxeo por matar accidentalmente a uno de sus oponentes (así como por muchas maniobras ilegales usadas por el, como su cabezazo por ejemplo), así que ansioso de saborear las mieles del triunfo y la gloria se unió a la organización criminal de Shadaloo sin muchos miramientos. Poco a poco, fue subiendo de puesto dentro de la misma, hasta convertirse en uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de M. Bison. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Mientras cumplía encargos para M. Bison, mató a un elefante de Dhalsim con uno solo de su movimiento "Gigaton Punch". En una misión, Balrog fue enviado a eliminar a Birdie. Aunque no sabia el por qué, Balrog se dirigió a cumplir la misión de todos modos. Birdie le habló de la unidad Psycho Drive a Balrog y este aceptó ayudar a encontrarla, pensando que podría obtener mucho dinero con esta. Cuando la unidad Psycho Drive explotó, Balrog se dio cuenta de que no se le había pagado lo suficiente como para realizar ese trabajo. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Cuando M. Bison fue asesinado a manos de Akuma, la propiedad de Shadaloo fue trasladada al ex boxeador. Desafortunadamente, terminó arruinándola pues el boxeador carecía de la inteligencia necesaria para manejarla. Después de la caída de Shadaloo, Balrog volvió a las calles, trabajando en empleos de baja categoría (como seguridad de un casino, como se ve en su secuencia de introducción para el videojuego Street Fighter IV). Super Street Fighter IV Sin embargo, cuando M. Bison hace su regreso con la construcción de su nuevo cuerpo, Balrog es inmediatamente devuelto a la organización, contratado por M. Bison para proteger los cuerpos de reemplazo éste, a los que Balrog se refiere como "muñecos". Balrog no está satisfecho con esto, sin embargo, idea un ardid para hacerse rico rápidamente de nuevo. Se las arregla para abrirse camino en el edificio de S.I.N. (junto con Vega) aunque cada uno vela realmente por sus propios intereses. Si bien va en busca de algún "tesoro" (posiblemente algo que pueda vender a un alto precio), finalmente se tropieza con un joven con vendajes que pide ayuda. Balrog es reticente a hacerle caso, hasta que una marca en la forma del símbolo de Shadaloo comienza a brillar su pequeño brazo. Al darse cuenta de que tenia algunos secretos valiosos, Balrog decide llevarle consigo (diciendo a lo largo del camino, "¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte!"). Sin embargo, cuando le pregunta los poderes que tiene, revela que por sus propios medios, no es capaz de hacer nada. Balrog, decepcionado, dice que entonces no tiene ningún valor. Sin embargo, sigue siendo optimista considerando que puede que tenga algo de valor algún tiempo después, ya que esta en deuda con él; le levanta en brazos y se marchan juntos, mientras que sin notarlo ambos su mano vuelve a iluminarse. Street Fighter V Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga SNK vs. Capcom Balrog apareció como uno de los personajes disponibles en los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 y SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Street Fighter × Tekken Otras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Balrog es retratado de manera cercana a su función original de los videojuegos, que es mayormente como "musculo" bajo las ordenes de M. Bison. Aparece por primera vez junto a los demás personajes jefes originales en la base secreta de Shadaloo. Después es mostrado como un representante de Shadaloo en una convención criminal en Las Vegas, donde observa una batalla entre Zangief y Blanka. Más tarde, acompaña a M. Bison a Tailandia para el enfrentamiento final. Mientras M. Bison batalla contra Guile y Ryu se enfrenta a un Ken bajo control mental, Balrog lucha contra E. Honda. Aunque Balrog obtiene la ventaja en un principio, lanzando puñetazos y cabezazos repetidamente contra E. Honda en rápidas sucesiones, E. Honda contraataca con un cabezazo propio. Los dos embisten el uno contra el otro y el impacto de la colisión provoca que ambos sean lanzados fuera de un acantilado. El resto de su combate no es mostrado; E. Honda derrota a Balrog, y es visto cargando su cuerpo inconsciente hasta la ladera de la montaña tras la derrota de M. Bison. Curiosamente, no utilizó sus guantes de boxeo cuando peleo contra E. Honda. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla En la película de imagen real del año 1994, Balrog fue interpretado por Grand L. Bush y fue representado como uno de los personajes protagonistas, más concretamente el camarógrafo en el equipo de reportaje de Chun-Li. Al igual que los otros miembros (Chun-Li y E. Honda), Balrog guardaba un gran rencor contra Shadaloo, en su caso por arruinar su carrera profesional en el boxeo. Cerca del final de la película, se pone su traje regular de los videojuegos. Street Fighter (serie animada) En la serie de animación del año 1995, Balrog no es sólo un boxeador, sino también un científico (en contra de su marcado estereotipo de "músculo sin cerebro") que programa las computadoras de Shadaloo para M. Bison, con su historia de trasfondo intacta. A pesar de que la serie sigue los eventos de la película, las personalidades de Balrog y Dee Jay parecen haber sido intercambiadas durante la producción. Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game Se revela que el Mr. Ray ha sido su mánager desde sus días de boxeo profesional hasta su época en el Circuito de Street Fighter. Además, se menciona que Balrog esta entrenando a Samsom Jr., el hijo de un viejo amigo de las calles. Street Fighter II V Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Es interpretado por Michael Clarke Duncan. Su papel en Shadaloo se mantiene sin cambios, siendo uno de los fieles ejecutores de M. Bison junto a Vega. Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Balrog tiene un breve cameo, sentado en el interior de la aeronave de Shadaloo, en la que escapa Seth durante el final de la película. No tiene ninguna linea de dialogo. Jugabilidad Balrog se engloba dentro de los llamados personajes "de carga" requiriendo mantener una dirección pulsada unos segundos para la realización de sus técnicas. No es un luchador muy rápido pero si contundente y con una resistencia a tener en cuenta, cuenta con varios mix-up en sus técnicas que lo hacen bastante impredecible en combate. Música de escenario Street Fighter II CPS-1-Balrog Stage|''Street Fighter II'' Super Street Fighter II The New Challengers OST Theme of Balrog|''Super Street Fighter II'' Hyper Street Fighter II Music - Balrog Stage|''Hyper Street Fighter II'' Street Fighter The Movie Game PSX Theme of Balrog|''Street Fighter: The Movie'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Untamable Fists (Theme of Balrog)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival OST (GBA) - 13. Balrog Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Street Fighter Tribute Album - Balrog|''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Balrog Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Super Street Fighter IV Balrog Theme Soundtrack HD|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Es posible que Balrog sea uno de los street fighters para hizo su debut en el videojuego Street Fighter original (1987). En el mismo, se introdujo a un boxeador afroamericano llamado Mike. No sólo Mike se parece a su homólogo del videojuego Street Fighter II, sino que su conjunto de movimientos también son bastante similares a los de Balrog. Como soporte de la teoría de que estos dos son en realidad un solo personaje, existe el hecho de que Balrog es llamado Mike Bison originalmente en Japón. ** Capcom sin embargo, debido a problemas de demandas, han sido muy insistentes en que Balrog y Mike siempre fueron pretendidos como dos personajes diferentes. El día 26/03/2010, la productora asistente de productor de Street Fighter IV, Natsuki Shiozawa, escribió en el blog oficial de Capcom que "Uno probablemente creería que es uno y el mismo personaje!".http://www.capcom.co.jp/blog/sf4/nakky_blog/2010/03/26_2099.html * El diseño de personaje para Balrog se parece al del personaje James "Clubber Lang" de la serie de películas de Rocky. Ambos visten pantalones cortos de color azul y blancos, además tener peinados poco ortodoxas para los boxeadores. También comparten una actitud beligerante y un estilo de boxeo agresivo similares, aunque Balrog incorpora más trampas y Lang utiliza tácticas más limpias. * En las versiones occidentales, la frase de victoria de Balrog desde el videojuego Street Fighter II hasta el videojuego Street Fighter II': Hyper Fighting está escrito de forma incorrecta: "My fists will have your blood '''of' them!"'' ("Mis puños tendrán tu sangre de ellos!"). Esto se corrige en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II y en adelante: "My fists have your blood '''on' them!"'' ("Mis puños tienen tu sangre sobre ellos!"). Las versiones de los videojuegos Street Fighter II, Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting y Super Street Fighter II para Super Nintendo Entertainment System, reemplazan esta frase con "Get up, you wimp! ("¡Levántate, tú debilucho!"), muy probablemente debido a la estricta política de censura de la compañía Nintendo en aquella época. * Balrog ha tenido expresiones y animaciones faciales divertidamente malas en varias de sus apariciones. Esta también es una característica más evidente reflejada durante su lucha contra E. Honda cerca del final de la película Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie; al igual que en los videojuegos cuando Balrog es golpeado, sus ojos constantemente miran en direcciones diferentes el uno del otro. ** Anteriormente en la misma película, su camisa abotonada se rompe abriéndose cuando Balrog contrae sus abdominales, aparentemente sin razón al ver el combate de Zangief. Una explicación seria que durante su lucha contra Blanka en el escenario de jaula, Zangief apunta hacia Balrog en una actitud "Voy a aplastarte!". Balrog, enfurecido, respira y flexiona hacia fuera sus músculos, haciendo que la camisa reventara y mostrando sus abdominales en un gesto de "¡Adelante, no me asustas!". Curiosamente, cuando lucha contra E. Honda hacia el final en la película, no lleva puestos sus guantes de boxeo. * El personaje TJ Combo de los videojuegos de la saga Killer Instinct tiene un conjunto de movimientos, apariencia física y estilo de lucha muy simulares a los de Balrog, pero él también lanza rodillazos y patadas a diferencia Balrog. *Balrog es el único de los cuatro personajes jefes del videojuego Street Fighter II que no aparece en ninguno de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX. * En la serie manga Ryu Final, se dice que después de que Shadaloo fuera destruida y Gill se estableciera, Balrog decidió incursionar en el mundo de la lucha libre profesional. * Balrog es uno de los personajes que usan sólo puñetazos para casi todos sus ataques. El otro es personaje en cuestión es Dudley. El personaje Elena de la saga Street Fighter III, también es similar a ellos, excepto que en su caso ella sólo usa patadas. ** El hecho de que Balrog sólo utiliza golpes de puño es referenciado en la parodia Street Fighter: The Later Years de CollegeHumor, cuando Dhalsim le pregunta: '¿tú haces patadas?', Balrog responde: '¿qué es una patada?'. *En el videojuego Final Fight: Streetwise, si el jugador se dirige al gimnasio de Mike Haggar y se observa detenidamente los carteles en la pared, uno de estos dice "Dudley vs. Balrog". *En el videojuego Street Fighter IV , en el escenario de África (Small Airfield), hay un aeroplano negro de S.I.N. en donde Balrog puede ser visto en la puerta del vehículo (él abrirá la puerta bruscamente con un golpe). Si se selecciona a Balrog como personaje, Vega estará en el aeroplano en su lugar. Si Balrog y Vega son seleccionados, el propio M. Bison aparece en el vehículo. *Balrog aparece con todos sus dientes en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV y el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, mientras que en los videojuegos anteriores, le falta un diente canino en la parte superior derecha de su boca. Cartas Galería Ilusteaciones oficiales Balrog.jpg|''Street Fighter IV'' 163px-ImagenesNuevasps3sf4Balrog.jpg|''Street Fighter IV'' Balrog-SF×T.png|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Balrog-SFV.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' BalrogHUD.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' Sprites *'Street Fighter II' Archivo:SFII-Balrog-original-stance.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Archivo:Balrog-stance-sfa3.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos' Archivo:Balrog-SNK-stance.gif Archivo:Balrog-SNK-tauntloop.gif Archivo:Balrog-SNK-wi.gif Archivo:Balrog-SNK-win2.gif *'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'/'Ultra Street Fighter II' Archivo:BalrogSSFIIHD.gif Referencias en:Balrog ja:M.バイソン ru:Балрог Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jefes Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter V Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2 Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos